What 'Almost' Happened
by AleenaGarcia
Summary: One-Shot - Twist On What Happened When Jesse Went To Beca's Dorm For Her 'Movication' On The Breakfast Club
1. Chapter 1

First Story On Here, So i dont really know how to work this site. Hope you guys like this(:

* * *

Rate:T - English - Romance - Beca M./ Jesse W.

One-Shot - Twist On What Happened When Jesse Went To Beca's Dorm For Her 'Movication' On The Breakfast Club

~What 'Almost' Happened~

Nobody's POV

Beca: so this is the new base line, and this is the matching up down beats . . . and thats me singing.

Jesse grabbed the headphones out her hand and slowly put them on. He nodded to the beat. He thought that her music was amazing, everything about her was amazing he thought to himself. Beca was nervous to hear what jesse thought about her music considering hes one of the few people she let listen to her music. She sat there with a 'keep-cool-look' written all over her face though on the inside she was dying to hear his opinion.

Jesse:"This is really good!" He took off her headphones and put them down on her desk. "That is amazing Beca!" he smiled his signature goofy smile. Beca`gave a genuine smile at his compliment.

Jesse:"I brought this because I want to watch you watch the end of this movie and then I can die a hero" (The movie is The Breakfast Club) jesse gets out his laptop and starts to get himself comfortable, adjusting the pillows behind him. Beca now has a grin forming from how jesse could get comfortable so quick.

Beca:You have a habit of making yourself at home, you know that? she says still grinning

Jesse:"Yeah." he waves her over to the bed. they both get comfortable and he adjusts the laptop.

Beca's POV

I hesitated but just ended up giving into watching Jesse's stupid movie, It cant be that bad. "its both equally sad and beautiful." Beca catches from what jesse said. "thats intresting," i said not knowing what he was saying. "Tell me what does Jed Nelson eat for breakfast?" i said with some intrest. "Well like all misunderstood rebels, he feeds on apocracy," "Sure," I said still looking at the computer screen. "And black coffee to help with his morning dumps." I crack a smile at Jesse's dumb comment. "Your an idiot" I said half-heartedly. "Its true, im full of fun facts" he said smiling still concetrated on the movie. "You should let other people tell you they're fun" i said taking a quick glance at jesse's face. But the glance ended up being a stare. i took in all his features, his strong jaw line, his 2nd day scruff from not shaving, his lips, (what the hell are you doing beca ! i mentally screamed at myself) his beautiful brown eyes. "Your missing the ending" Jesse said "Sorry" i said quickly and turned my head back to the screen. He honestly scared the crap out of me, i didnt think he knew i was staring.

Jesse's POV

I could feel beca staring at me for a while now, is there something on my face? i think self consciously. "Your missing the ending" i tell her feeling a bit uncomfortable and looking at her at the same time. "Sorry" she said paying attention to the screen. I didnt look away, "dammit jesse now your staring!" I mentally cursed myself. Before I was gonna look away she caught my stare, so we had this weird stare down for what felt like an eternity but in reality was only a few seconds. I kept looking from her eyes down to her lips and i could see her doing the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the cliffhanger, I got tired of writing:/ Thanks for reading guys it means a lot (: (btw HAPPY NEW YEARS! I wrote this while we crossed over into the next year! :D Yay! I also watched Pitch Perfect while updating:D

... I havent taken a shower since last yearCx -My cuzins stupid comment when the time hit 12:00:b

* * *

Beca's POV

This is really weird, but I just can't stop staring at him. Now I can feel Jesse's hot breathe on my face. Instead of our faces being like a foot away, their now about 3 inches away. _God Beca! Get your shit together!_ I Stopped looking at his luscious lips and looked up to his eyes_. Wow_, I really didn't notice how mesmerizing his eyes really were; they just… showed his personality right off the back. That exact second my insides melted _what the hell_? How could he go from this nerd I stack CD's to someone I liked a little more than a friend? All my brain just went to goop as Jesse got dangerously close, now our faces are about 1 inch away.

Jesse's POV

Our faces are so close; I'm just in shock that she would allow me to be this close up in her personal space. I start to pull away, knowing she wouldn't allow herself to go further.

Beca's POV

I can see Jesse start to pull away, as weird as it sounds I didn't want our moment to end. Before Jesse fully pulled away from our moment, I did something I never thought that I would do. I Leaned in and … kissed him. I started to panic and thoughts raced through my mind, the thing I feared most happened… I felt something in the kiss; that even I can't describe _I hate feeling so sappy but it feels amazing to have his lips on mine._

Jesse POV

I was about to fully pull away, but I saw her leaning in. _What? _Before I could even think what she was about to do, she pulled me in and … kissed me. Damn… I… what_… I can't even think straight. _She took me by surprise, I was still in shock but I snapped out of it, I started kissing back. A million thoughts raced through my mind… Why did she kiss me? Does this mean something? I don't want to over-read into this too much, was she caught in the moment? _I really hope not_, but I could swear I can feel something between us.

Beca's POV

_I have no self-control_. This kiss feels so right and I have no intensions of stopping whatever's going to come. God It feels like his lips are intoxicating and I am in some kind of daze. It starts to get more intense and I'm finding myself trying to pull him in closer and can feel him trying to do the same. He starts to take over the kiss and traces the bottom of my lip with his tongue asking for an entrance. I automatically let him still not having a damn thing in my mind about my common sense that flew out the window awhile ago.


End file.
